The Demon Inside of Me
by Its A Cruel World Out There
Summary: Scarlett Rossi has felt many after affects of living within the walls as cattle and she is finally coming to a breaking point. Pushing everyone but the one person who managed break her walls away, she trains to join the Survey Regiment. Fury driving her to become better, her skills are unmatched by all but one and she continues to fight for not Humanities Freedom but for her own.


**AN: Scarlett Rossi is my creation, she does not actually appear. I don't own Attack on Titan either, sadly. Nor the song. Should I continue this?**

* * *

_~When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold~_

* * *

Small little drops fell from quivering blue hues, like little crystals falling from the twilight sky. The sky was crying in a way, but this time, it was only a young girl, around the age of sixteen with natural scarlet hair that curled down to her mid-back in peaceful ringlets. The ivory skinned cheeks were flushed red, little tear stains marking the freckled cheeks.

Yet, despite the tears dripping down, the girl smiled, a very anguished smile that twisted her pretty appearance into something horrendous. The small hands of the short, five foot tall petite girl were clenched into tight fists where white tendons stuck out in the clear skin. Not once had she cried over the loss of beloved ones, but that damn man, who pissed her off so many times, crushed her heart. All because of those simple words.

_"Don't worry, Scarlett, I **promise** I will find you again..."_

Curse these people who tore her from him. She only wanted him back, so much, because he was the only one there. The only one who understood her misery and despondency.

Despair wretched at her throbbing heart, the small frame convulsing with silent sobs as the storm raged outside of their carriage. Were the people who saved her out in this storm? Were they fighting for humanities' freedom, giving their lives? Was it alone, frightening?

Scarlett did not know the answer but she prayed for their safety. They are the real people here, not those who hid behind the walls as if they were cattle. Pathetic beings they were, not willing to risk their own lives for the sake of giving another a chance for a better life.

Just because her new adoptive father fought for their freedom does not mean she liked him at all, she resented him. Why did he have to pick her? Why choose her to rip away from someone she...someone she needed to stay sane? It was as if life was derisive of her blind anguish. No one could deny this girl had been through hell and back and that the limbo inside that incredible brain had not yet given up and raged still.

A lighting bolt crashed nearby, rocking their carriage with the boom but Scarlett never deviated from her spot, simply shifting her light weight along with the carriage. There was a small country home within a spitting distance now and the acid churned in the red-haired girls stomach. 'Welcome to Abaddon,' her mind queered quietly and one last tear fell from the crestfallen girl.

Then nothing. She had been sent astray from her heart and she had never felt more wrong.

* * *

_~When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale~_

* * *

Sun rays split through the window and cast onto the freckled face. An incomprehensible groan split between the warm pink lips, fingers grasping at the blankets below and pulling them above her head. Scarlett wasn't ready to get up, if the crusty eyes with puffy edges were any hint to that. No matter the year she had relished in, she always found herself crying to sleep.

All because of that damn man she still hadn't forgotten.

A small pressure on her shoulder caused a irked expression to mold her usually stern face. Scarlett pulled the sheet back far enough to be able to give a pissed off look at whomever decided it was okay to come and get her out of her warm and comfortable bed.

Erwin stared cooly as ever down at her, solid blue eyes glinting with hidden humor and Scarlett narrowed her eyes just a little bit more at him in suspicion. Just like that, strong fingers were soon teasing the small stomach, a squealed gasp sputtering out of the girl's throat.

Eyes glinting with a untamed colossus, Scarlett whipped into action and grabbed the much higher neck and slammed Erwin to the ground with an unnatural amount of strength for a body like hers. It wasn't often that she showed how strong she actually was, but something was always off about her whenever she did.

Maybe it was the way she bared her teeth and that outlandish, hungry look in her eyes when suddenly it felt as if her small height or build meant nothing and she really was a giant. A Titan, a force to be reckoned with. Yet, Erwin never seemed to notice, or did but never minded. The man would never understand what she went through, but only be there to comfort when she had a moment.

Gently putting his hands on Scarlett's shoulders, he pushed the small girl off him before she crushed his windpipe and sat her down. Something registered in those dusk blue eyes that he had grown extremely fond off and the vacuous look returned with full force, lips curving down in an ever-present frown. Feeling her heart convulse in sorrow, Scarlett huffed and rose to her feet, quickly leaving the room to head downstairs.

It wasn't as if she was your every adolescent teenager that threw fits every time an older figure came in to reprimand them, but sometimes being near people and those she actually _cared_ for became to much. All those she had known since the beginning of her life, had died. Why become attached again? It was only going to hurt even more when they left her as well to sanction all of her inner turmoil.

The sun was shining brighter than normal, at least that's what it felt like to Scarlett as she left the familiar building. Her pace was relaxed, not in any rush to get to the training grounds behind the stables in which her adoptive father had been training her at. It had been this sunny only when he had asked her if she wanted to fight, in which she responded with, "Am I sitting in front of you?"

In fact she was, so there was her answer, bluntly put and solidified with nothing more but determination and a savage craving to watching those fowl creatures burn in her own personal hell. See how they like what they have put her through; a hellbent, fucked up world that she would like nothing more to leave but she didn't think she really could ever just leave like that.

Where was the fun in that?

Strapping the 3D maneuver gear to her belts, (her training outfit happening to be the outfit she had fallen asleep in, so bone-weary from brutal training she hadn't the energy to properly change) Scarlett walked out of the barn where they kept all the weapons and such. It was strange to her as to why they would keep the gear so far away from the house, but it wasn't that much of a bother to her.

One of the things Scarlett could stand was being outside.

The tall blonde man appeared before her, dusk blue eyes raising to meet the tall sky blue ones that belonged to her adoptive father. Giving a small sneer at the man, Scarlett stepped back a inch to slide seemly into her ready position. Glissading her foot behind her to balance out her weight, she waited for a moment and then blocked a quick punch with a fluid movement of her arm.

The vacuous look in her eyes rippled away to be replenished with a ruthless eagerness. A heinous smile formed on her lips. Oh yes, she was home, one with her body and ready for any attack upon her. This was what made her come alive.

* * *

_~I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide~_

* * *

"Must you go?" A soft voice spoke as Erwin mounted his horse, the dainty seventeen-almost-eighteen year old girl standing a few feet away. The scarlet bangs cast a shadow that hid the emotion in her eyes but her lips were twitching down in indignation. Her nostrils were flared and if Erwin could see her eyes, he would figure they were sparking with ire. Something ugly twisted and churned in his gut when he saw a rare moment of fragility in the usually fixed girl.

Tugging on the reigns, he moved over to where she stood solidly not even sparing him a single glance of her twilight eyes. It was as if his heart was squeezing in his chest, suffocating him in guilt. Reaching down to her, he caressed the soft hair with calloused fingers and swallowed heavily.

A slight hand wrapped around his wrist with a vice grip, causing his eyes to widen in surprise at the strength flowing within that girl. Sure, she had always been tenacious, in more ways than simply physical, but Erwin had never dreamt she would be so outraged to where her strength would increase.

No longer did he see Scarlett in the hues when she finally spared him an infuriated glare. All he saw was a beast, an animal, caged within a incisive mind. It came to mind that she might actually be compliant to harm him. A war was raving in there. No questioning to be dealt... Either she will crush the bones in his wrists or free him from the chains of her arm.

One by one, fingers unraveled from his wrist that had long since lost feeling, letting the fortification of her fingers let loose. The moves were mechanical, as if a machine was controlling her. Then, like a breath rolling into crisp winter air, Scarlett moved away from the horse, spinning on her heals to move away. Erwin was left staring after the girl, a single phrase playing on his lips..

"Don't let yourself be alone; _join us_."

* * *

_~No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come~_

* * *

Shadows splayed across ivory skin, swinging past and casting patterns of dancing leaves. Summer breezes whistled through the warm grasses, tickling exposed skin under the tall oak tree. Dusk eyes were restricted from seeing the baby blue sky that sent nostalgia through the twenty year old girl. Erwin hadn't returned home since the day he left and the only solace she has was whenever he wrote to her.

A shout of her name impelled the hues to open from the longing filled vagary and look towards the home. Her adoptive mother, Rose, was standing within the threshold of the Smith household with clenched fists on the woman's hips. Blonde hair tumbled down her shoulders in waves with dark blue eyes penetrating the back of Scarlett's skull. To Scarlett, it seemed as if the woman could stare straight at her and still see insignificancy to the fighting skills she possessed.

Giving a low groan, Scarlett raised herself off of the ground and sauntered over towards Rose and felt a wave of exasperation enveloping the elder-to Scarlett at least; Rose was in her early forties-woman. Within arms reach now, a compression on a ear was the next to be felt. Drug inside, Scarlett didn't utter a sound of protest and simply walked bent with Rose. Being drug by her ear was honestly the least she would ever feel pain about.

"Go watch Annabell, lazy brat," Rose commanded, releasing the ruby red ear and giving a shove towards the two-year-olds crib. Scarlett strode forward without a deviation in her step and a little tug on the corner of her lips southward. House wives irked Scarlett to no degree; she just didn't see how they could watch the men (occasionally women) go off and risk their lives with no remorse.

Yet, when she caught sight of the blonde haired, blue-eyed, angel-faced baby, Scarlett's irritation evaporated like a Titan's smoke into the sky. The bare necessity of a smile pulled at her lips but they continued to remain in a flat line even at the sight of the laughing baby. Scooping the girl up, she cradled the baby in her arms gently as if too much pressure would shatter the porcelain doll.

Annabell gave a joyful giggle, latching onto scarlet hair that was pulled into a side ponytail and was very gentle as she played. There was not a cell in this baby that was tainted with the acid rain that poured down from the skies and stained the souls of the few unfortunate that were caught in the aftermath. A flicker of memory caught Scarlett's attention... It was her as a little girl... Innocent, not tainted... Clamping her jaw shut tightly, she promised Annabell she would keep her innocent and protected from the horrors of the world.

Just as this promise swamped her mind, a loud boom stuck her ears and threw her to the ground with Annabell securely in her arms.

* * *

_~When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide~_

* * *

Dusk eyes were wide and tormented, legs limp and quivering under the weak body, stumbling down the Titan's armored body. Catching her foot on the lip of a piece in the armor on the lower back of a Female Titan, Scarlett let her body tumble down to the rubble of the place she used to call home. Coiling into herself, Scarlett writhed in her horror and misplacement.

This wasn't supposed to happen; misery was supposed to stop after a while, right? Not again, please, not again..

Scraping what little was left of her after a moment, Scarlett pushed her aching body off the ground and teetering once she was on her feet. Pushing her way through blurry eyes, each step felt like a shot up her nerves and punishing her spine with each and every little shock. Somehow, passing through the huge hunks of the rubble of the once countryside manor, she found her way to a crying Annabell.

"Scottie! Scottie!" The tiny angel voice screamed and it felt like a stab to her heart. Scooping the girl into her quivering arms, Scarlett held her close and cradled the girl calmly. As if she didn't just become her nightmare. As if she didn't just watch her adoptive parents crucified before her very eyes to things so very familiar and horrendous. "Scottie..."

Little hands gripped onto Scarlett's slashed shirt, tiny little wails coming from the petrified two year old. A hiccup came from Scarlett as she swallowed back wretched sobs that threatened to erupt out of her any moment. 'I will not cry... I will not cry. Dammit, I won't cry!'

Clutching onto Annabell's soft yellow sundress she was draped in, Scarlett began to drag her twisted and good leg forwards towards the barn. Needed to get Annabell to safety, needed 3D gear to do so. Yes, that's is what she needed. Need to get away from her misery, anguish and torture. That's what.. Yes, strap the gear to the belt. Attach blades to the handles. Get more blades. Leave, run. Trees, houses...

**_GET AWAY!_**

* * *

_~At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl~_

* * *

Another body hit the ground, the underestimated petite red head glaring down with pure hatred in her eyes at the poor cadet. The pummeled boy began to drag his body away from her with a groan.

'_What are you doing?'_

"Rossi!"

_'What has made you this adept to following orders?'_

"Sir!"

_'Why do you never let that seriousness fade?'_

"My office, now."

_'Are you that willing to risk your life?'_

"Yes sir!"

_'How much have you really gone through?'_

_'He really did teach you well.'_

"You asked for me, sir?"

'_Is there any girl I once knew in there?'_

"Scarlet..."

'_Why do you let yourself build these walls?'_

"Yes, uncle?"

'_Why can't I help you?'_

_'Why do I feel so helpless?'_

"I'm going to train you."

* * *

_~So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made~_

* * *

**Should I really continue this? Please drop a review! Kisses and hugs! I hope you enjoyed this so far! 3**


End file.
